The Secret World (2012)
The Secret World is a massively multiplayer online role-playing video game by developer Funcom. Ragnar Tørnquist is the creative director of the game and it was released on April 29, 2010. Voice Cast *Laura Aikman - Mei Ling, Mary Stuart, Hemitneter, Mara *Jimmy Akingbola - Richard Sonnac *Adjoa Andoh - Zhara, Additional Voices *Rachel Atkins - DI Marianne Shelley *Ben Aldridge - Said *Leigh-Allyn Baker - Bong Cha, Erin Mahler, Madame Roget, Shani, Sophie *Tara Lynn Barr - Carter, Emilia *Tim Bentick - Konrad Engel, Freddy Beaumont, Hasdatean, Additional Voices *Brian Bloom - Illuminati Envoy, John Wolf *Steve Blum - Jack Boone *Stefan Boje - Doctor Vasile Varias *Susan Brown - Dame Julia Beatrix Tyburn, Cucuvea, Olga Dimir, Additional Voices *Nicholas Boulton - Mihas, Vlad Dracula, Eblis *Bertie Carvel - The Forest God, Callisto *Jeffrey Combs - Charles Zurn, Hayden Jedidiah Montag *Georgina Cordova - Kyra Dexter *Jo Dow - The Fallen King, Iain Tibet Gladstone, Silviu Dimir, Additional Voices *Haydon Downing - Houy, Tibor *Christopher Fairbank - Khalid El Sayad *Dave Fennoy - Zuberi, Vampire Hunter *Quinton Flynn - Additional Voices *Mark Frost - Mysterious Envoy, Yevgeny Brusilov, Additional Voices *Nika Futterman - Carmen Preda *Yasmin Garrad - Moutnefert, Luminita *Devon Gearhart - Danny Dufresne *Jenny O'Hara - Eleanor Franklin *Mark Healy - Alex, Theodore Wicker, Mr. Smith, Additional Voices *David Hoffman - Deputy Andy Gardener, Additional Voices *Lisa Hogg - Alina Florea, Additional Voices *Peter Hulne - 'Scrapyard' Edgar Stone *Bob Joles - Henry Hawthorne *Corinne Kempa - Aurelie, Sally Army *Tom Kane - Sarge, Newsreader *Irwin Keyes - Frank Madahando *Joanna King - Moutemouia *Andrew Kishino - Director Concepcion de la Guardia, Dae-Su, Joe Madahando, Nassir, Iorgu, Dragan Dzoavich, Additional Voices *Dhafer L'Abidine - Orochi Director *CS Lee - Jin Jae-Hoon, Illuminati Pyramidion *Emily Lucienne - Celine *Katie Lyons - Mysterious Envoy, Penny, Nefertari, Anastasia, Halina Ilyushin, Additional Voices *Tom Mannion - Brigadier 'Saint' George Lethe, Ptahmose, Traian *William Mapother - Paul Gamelin *Tamara Mark - Annika Gamelin *Dave B. Mitchell - Joe Slater, Red *Marta Mondelli - Templars Envoy *Lauren Mote - Nefertari the Younger, Emma Smith *Nam Do-Hyeong - Park Dong-Min *Chris Nayak - Arun Singh *Neil Newbon - John Galahad, Thutmose, Father Lucian, Adrian Zorlescu *Roxana Ortega - Leah Cassini, Amparo Osorio *Nathaniel Parker - Nicolas Lambe, Montgomery de la Roche, Contact Core, Additional Voices *Louiza Patikas - Mrs. Smith, Additional Voices *David Peart - The Mosul *Jody Peterson - Norma Creed *Sara Powell - Zamira Vata, Ronelle Washington, Additional Voices *Miranda Raison - Zaha, Rada Nastase, Aveline Belmont, Additional Voices *Enn Reitel - The Dreamer, Additional Voices *David Rintoul - Octavian, Additional Voices *Joanna Rubiner - Sheriff Helen Bannerman, Lidiya *Tim Russ - Atticus Sawyer, Harrison Blake *Annabel Scholey - Callista James, Catherine Stuart, Annabel Usher *Stephanie Sheh - Amitola Dexter, Marianne Chen, Lisa Hui *Armin Shimerman - Che Garcia, Joseph Cajiais *André Sogliuzzo - Dave Screed, Sandy 'Moose' Jansen, Nicholas Winter, Abdel Daoud, Senator Henry Philips Cicero, Milosh, Additional Voices *Skip Stellrecht - Sam Krieg *Dennis Storhøi - Roald Amundsen *Tara Strong - Hana, Ann Radcliffe *Sung Wan-Kyeong - Kim Yong-Bae *Catherine Taber - Rose White, Cassandra King, Karen Olson, Saccharissa *Elisabeth Uter - Mama Abena *Kari Wahlgren - Kirsten Geary, Tanis *Don Wallace - Berihun *Tim Watson - The Stationmaster, Doctor Ellison Klein, Amir the Pyrotic Sultan, Petru, Additional Voices *Yang Jung-Hwa - Kang Ye-Jin *Marlon Young - Ellis Hill *Michael Yurchak - Daniel Bach 'Additional Voice Acting' *Andreas Bretteville, Eigil Jarl Holse, Martin Bråthen, Bård Ingebricson Rotzer, Nina L. Sund, Weili Huang, Julia Wahba, Yassin "The Narcicyst" Alsolman, Daniel Rätzer, Erika Bélanger, Brendon Vince, Maxime Guindon, Anne Sofie Nielsen-Man, Kristine Greaves, Ragnar Tørnquist, Dag Scheve, Dagfinn Heggem, Maria Skau, Maya Kuroki, Hidetaka Yoneyama, Kim sae_hae, Lee Myeong-Hi, Hong Beom-Ki, Jung Jae-Heon, Adojah Andoh, Tim Bentick, Susan Brown, Jo Dow, Quinton Flynn, Mark Frost, Mark Healy, David Hoffman, Lisa Hogg, Andrew Kishino, Katie Lyons, Nathaniel Parker, Louiza Patikas, Sara Powell, Miranda Raison, Enn Reitel, David Rintoul, André Sogliuzzo, Tim Watson, Corinne Kempa Category:Video Games Category:2012 Video Games